Damage Not Docile
by PlainReader
Summary: Ichigo left, Loki was left to die, and Tony was losing everything. Three people from different worlds collide, by strange ways of fate, norms, or kings. They all needed to stop Thanos. Yet they discover they needed each more than to destroy Thanos, but to live. But can they? Ichigo/Tony/Loki Unbeta-ed Do leave comments and reviews to improve
1. Chapter 1

_Hello _

_I hope you like this. _

_It is Tony/Loki/Ichigo story, with hints of others._

_It is also Unbeta, sorry, working on my grammar. _

_I may also change the tile later on._

Ichigo stare at the room that was his and still is his if he didn't leave. The bed was made and the window close, floor clean and clear. The closet fill with clean clothes organize. The desk clear and empty likewise his computer. It was all empty, all the files were transfer USB, those important, the rest were delete. Even if from the hard drive, it was like it was brand new computer, old but clean computer. Only he and a letter remain that told he was alive and using this room.

But Ichigo, sitting in the chair of his desk, sighed. Even now, he was trouble with guilty. But he needed to face with horrible truth. He couldn't stay any longer without going crazy. His room was proof of that. There were too many memories, too many similarities. Sometimes he did know if he was living or live.

The window harshly opened countless of time, countless of time being hit awake from bed because of emergencies or he was too tired to defend himself from his father. Countless of times, he stay up doing homework, or other normal things like emails after he was finish fighting hollows. Multiples times did Rukia slept in his closet or Renji or others. Or how they use his room to stored their fake bodies. There were too many memories in his room, in his house, in his life in general.

There was no where he could go and not be face with a memory as his time as a Shinigami. If not, memory of time he spent with his friends. Which, it was there that the painfully similarities came to be. He couldn't see souls much less fight them. But he knew the sound of the window opening harsh, the scurrying of movement of people. He knew when Karin made excuses or used a soul to fight hollows. Now that her reiatsu was too high that call hollow and need to be control. He knew the way his friends were dealing with the hollows, excuse during school, running in the streets, study times, fail grades.

Because he knew, it hurt him. But not so much as how they handle him like broken toy soldier. They were caution of what they said. They made sure to check their strength when they patted him or punch. He was not a baby. He didn't need satin gloves. He understands he didn't have powers. But he was not weak. He wasn't breakable. He was crack but not broken. Why do the others can't see that, is what he wonders. He was hurt because they saw he weak. There was different between a broken solider and weak. A broken solider was treat like a solider still, with dignity and respect. A weak person is treated worst than a child, and useless thing something that needs to handle with care or it disintegrates.

Ichigo sigh, grab the USB and pocket it, grab his jacket and place it on. He stood in the middle of his room, taking it all in, the silence, the aloneness, and the memories. No one from soul society visited him. Not even his boyfriend, if that was what one could call it. Two soul craving something they can't have is more like it. His father was with Karin fighting and hanging out with Kisuke. Yuzu had taken Kon as constant companion, as she was becoming more powerful.

Grabbing the small wolf wood statue Ichigo made, as an attempt to reconnect to normal life, Ichigo placed it on top of the letter. Before leaving, walking slowly to the front door, Ichigo let the feeling of familiarity soak into his soul one last time. Stopping at the front door, Ichigo place his phone and keys at the small stand table by the door. He was not coming back. Ichigo look back once more before leaving to the airport.

Ichigo love them, but like he wrote. _Take the fangs of a wolf, doesn't make it docile. Just like petting a wolf doesn't make a dog._


	2. Chapter 2

_Hello _

_I hope you like this. _

_It is Tony/Loki/Ichigo story, with hints of others._

_It is also Unbeta, sorry, working on my grammar. _

There were a few things that Ichigo still doesn't get used to. For example, the loud noise of the city. Why was it to loud, Ichigo had no idea. Not even when he spent time in Tokyo was this is loud. New York has a complete new level of loud for him.

Ichigo sigh, which he has being doing at lot of, as he walk to back to his apartment. It was half past six, and already the sky was dark with specks of light, the air had a bite to it, with a gently rain of snow. The lamp posts were lightening, as every other stores, clubs, bars, and restaurants making it almost like day. So, if more light would elongate day and they would never need to stop, and night would not touch them and everything in it. Ichigo dislike it, like that day but he needed to rest and hidden the darkness as it is part of him. He was day and night. Now he was deprive of night, and force live in the bright day constantly. Sometime it made Ichigo wish the dark night of his childhood home.

Ichigo snuggle more into his coat, his only protection against the brutal winter snow. Ichigo didn't mind the cold, he thrive on it. It reminded him of Rukai and Hitsugaya, and the times he spent with the Shinigami, in the human world and soul society. But he still needed coats, he was human again or so. He had doubts occasionally.

A sigh, broken out of him as he turn into an alley a short cut to his apartment. As he immediately accost with the sight of human evil. There stood a pack of three men surrounding a recognizable lump lay there weakly around to get away. As the leader of the pack stood over that lump laughing, as he drunkly fumble dropping his pants.

Ichigo shot to action kick the first guy in the group watching, with a doubt waiting for their time. Punching the guy beside him and the guy in front of homeless, taking their surprise to his advantage, Ichigo enjoy the loud snap of the bones. Kicking the last guy as he launch forward in an attempt to help his disgust friends. Quickly as he came, they down whining and groaning in pain or plain pass out. Remnants of his past, Ichigo not breathing hard, glance around. No one came and no one notice anything. Ichigo gently went to the lump.

As he predict it was a homeless. Skinny, pale in rags clothes, dirty with a smell, but as Ichigo came closer the lump became more a childlike. In no way it was a child. But the pose, and the way it laid unconscious radiate innocence and pain. Similar to the times, Ichigo manage to catch Baykuya and Tos-Hitsugaya, Ichigo correct.

Gently Ichigo pick up the lump that he realize was a bad-nutrient, dirty man as his take out. And if he stepped over men it was accident. And if he did step harder on those lumps on the floor earning a hissing of pain, well he couldn't avoid it, he needed balance.

88**88

Arriving home a bit more of a hassle than he original thought, the doorman and manager haven made a fuss when he entered with a homeless. But he had mange to buy them off; something Ichigo discover thanks to his editor, almost everyone could be bought. And he had money, lots of money.

Once inside, Ichigo had carried the man to the bathroom to clean him up and see if he had any wounds beyond his initial inspection. Leaving the food in the microwave to keep warm and running the hot water in the tub. Ichigo had begun to strip the man, in a pure clinical way. Yet doing so, he noticed the silky black soft hair despite it being dirty and greasily. The long eyelash, high cheek bones, pale white skin even with dirty and bruising in his body and light blue-ish from the cold. Which, despite of the malnourish, there was tell-tale sign of fit and lean body. Clearing his thoughts, Ichigo inspects him and there were no serious wounds beside the malnourish and a couple of bruises and old stab wounds. But there were tell-tale signs of abuse, light and fade scars, way the bones felt under the skin that indict bad mending or mending.

The stream had fogged the bathroom, checking the water Ichigo had gently lower the stranger. Gently washing the stranger, Ichigo felt raw angry for the people whom had hurt this man. Raw angry, he hadn't felt in a long time. Breathing deeply, Ichigo calm down as he dry the stranger and dress him in old sweatpants and T-shirt before stuffing him in his bed. Ichigo stare at the man, now clean dressed, slept on his bed, something nudge his mind about him. Ignoring the sensation, Ichigo left the room.

Reason, he was sitting in his living with Pandora playing music in the background with his laptop in his lap with a blank word document watching the snow fall harder onto the city. It has been 7 years since he left. He didn't have regrets. 7 years to a soul reaper is nothing and he check on his family and friends through his editor. His sisters, Karin had become a social worker helping kids through soccer, and Yuzu is becoming a renowned chef. His father is still working and doing well. Sado open his car repair business, Orihime is a grade teacher, Uryu is working to be a doctor as he is doubling in fashion secretly.

Banishing his thoughts, Ichigo focus on writing his story. But his thoughts drift to the man on the other room. As he strained his hearing to listen to anything the stranger may need or do.

88**88

Loki slowly rose to alertness as he snuggled to the warmth he hadn't felt in years. But it was that same warmth that shot loki woke and made him sat straight up. Glance around, Loki took in the simply bed room. There were only a few thing; a single big bed with green-blue with silver covers in the center of the room. Two bed-side tables, one that held a lamp, a glass, a clock, notepad, pens, and a book the other nothing. In front of the bed on the other wall was small hanging bookshelf.

He stood up walking into the one of the three doors. On the left side was a walking closet. But like the bedroom, it was bare, well almost. The right side of the closet, it was the only side being use. There were only a few clothes, a pair of jeans well worn, a pair of shorts, and three sweat pants. Likewise, four shirts, well worn, 2 dress shirt and 4 sweaters. And two suits, one pair of dress shoes, tennis shoes, and snow shoes. In a three shelves, he had underwear, undershirt, and sock.

Loki turn around to see the rest was filled with bags from stores he recognizes as high-class. He was not a clothes-lover. But he couldn't help feel a bit of pity of the well-made clothes go to waste and rotten from lack of wear. At the same time, he feels anger at someone whom let them go to waste. They were donation place, Loki thought. He one than once had to rob one of those clothes to get clean clothes.

Coming out of the closet, he walked straight into a warm chest. Step backing, Loki glance from the broad chest that seem bony and scrawny. Loki knew better, he had once a body like that, now he had bones. Beside his face had felt the hard muscles when he hit the man's chest. Loki glance up slowly, slender neck, shape chin, small thin lips, high cheeks with golden yellow brown eyes and pale skin that contrasted with black hair. That seems to be unnatural to him.

"You woke up." The strange man said in hoarse voice.

Loki nodded, watching suspicion at the strange man. His last memories were sickening to saying the least. But it has happen before due to his stupidity, arrogance, fear and weakness.

"You may shower if you want. Here," the stranger walked to the closet. Grabbing a sweater pants, a shirt and sweater with a undershirt, a new underwear, and socks. Placing the items in Loki's chest which he automatic hold it as he stare at the stranger point at the nest door. Loki walked toward the bathroom keeping the man in his sight.

The bathroom was huge yet barely as Loki glance around once his lock the bathroom door. The bathroom sink was bare, pulling open a drawer, was glass cup, toothbrush, toothpaste, a brush, cotton swats, a bottle with black liquid, and Tylenol. Under the sink was cleaning supplies. And in a small closet, it held toilet paper, shampoo, lotions, towels, and so.

Loki went to the marble corner shower with glass door. He would have like to take a long bath. But he didn't want to push like luck. Nor did he want to be more indebt to the stranger. Loki wondered what sort of payment would the stranger want. Loki didn't have money, magic; he had anything expect his body. Without far ado, he reached down and clean himself as well prepare himself a bit. He didn't know the man; he could be one of those who like blood and pain.

Loki came out, to see a made bed but empty bedroom. He followed the last door. Revealing open kitchen and living as a hall with more doors. Yet the whole apartment was bare to the mild minimal. The living room had two single seat and small table with a laptop, toward the big window whose drapes were open allowing the sight of snow falling. There were three dark grey couches with a rectangle table fill with paper and candles in the middle. On the side of the door there was a huge ceiling to floor bookcase. While the other had a rectangle table, holding an old recorder player, and ipod device that connect to three big speakers.

In the kitchen, everything was black with stainless steel, and smoky looking glass cupboards door. There was the stranger, filling two plates with food in the black marble counter. In front of the plates were honey and other seasons.

"Come eat." He said as he walks around the island to seat in front of one the plates.

"No." That was his first word. "What do you want for doing his?" Loki gripped the towel that covered him harder. He didn't want to do it but he is in debt.

The stranger stare at him, unanswered expected a tilted of his head.

"Do you want sex?" Loki asked again, as he dropped the towel against his want. Hope it would be quick and painless.


	3. Chapter 3

_Hello _

_I hope you like this. _

_It is Tony/Loki/Ichigo story, with hints of others._

_It is also Unbeta, sorry, working on my grammar. _

2 years, it had been 2 years since Loki began to live with Ichigo. And Loki, honestly speaking, this has been the most happiest he as been in his life. Reaching out Loki push the computer screen down forcing Ichigo to stop typing and glance up at him. Grabbing it and placing it on the small round table beside him, Loki sat on Ichigo lap, straddling him.

"I. Am. Hungry." Loki said taping his index finger with each word on Ichigo's nose, who wrinkled his nose at the tapping before pulling his black glasses. Tossing them on top the laptop giving Loki his full attention.

"I need to finish the book, Loki." Ichigo said yet he still wrap one arm around Loki's waist automatically, keeping Loki from falling. Ichigo never still surprise, by how light Loki is.

"I know, but Ichigo you have to eat."

Sighing, Ichigo glance at the window. It is earlier October and hints of heavy snow were everywhere. The skies grey, the air began to have a bite to it. 2 years, it has been 2 years. And Ichigo has come to know more about Loki than Loki of Ichigo. Yet this was one of the few things Loki knew about Ichigo.

Ichigo loves the cold. But when Loki mentions it, Loki could see a sense of melancholy in his eyes. Adding, yet another reason for Loki to loath the cold, it pain Ichigo. But it also hidden, protect or just plainly hidden something from him. Loki could only see what Ichigo lets him, everything else is hidden behind a thick layer of ice, one which Loki could not penetrate.

"How about we go to Angelo's and take out?" Ichigo reply yet looking at the window,

"No, we would stay there and eat. That way, you truly eat and not push it around like you usually do."

"Oh look who is talking." Ichigo answer poking Loki's expose side as his loose sweater shirt rode up. "Fine, let me up so I go change."

Nodding, Loki got up and walk to the island counter bar in the kitchen that held three medium boxes. Picking them as Ichigo walk past him, Loki went down the hall next to the kitchen passing the door that led to a small storage and his bedroom, the office/ storage room. There was a small wooden and metal desk, while there were boxes filled with merchandise from his books. Loki glances at the some glossy and bright cover. He didn't need a book. He had the original manuscript. With red ink of corrections, black marks from pencil and pen in changes, wrinkled and dirty after Ichigo reprinted it with correction. The publishing company had a copy of the manuscript, clean and ready to print. But that the original.

Loki went to his room, grabbing his shoes and his black coat before meet Ichigo in the entry. Ichigo stood there dressed in dark jeans, black boots, in loose shirt under a dark cream sweater. That one could be seen from the three open buttons in his sweater and black coat. Similar to the one in the British show Sherlock, it was because Loki was interest in the thing call TV, and in the show, Loki had to buy it for Ichigo. That and because he is taking care of Ichigo. Forcing Ichigo to wear it, to eat, to sleep. Loki could not believe how Ichigo is so careless his life. Reason for this gets up, in fact, Ichigo had now a closet full which he did wear.

The walk to Anglo's was short and comfortable, quiet with their hands brushing every once in a while. They sat on the table in front of the window, as a waiter came to them and handed them the menu. Barely skimming down the menu, they chosen their meals, and order. Stuff meatball with pasta, and grilled chicken with salad, bread sticks, and apple juice as it was a silly joke between them.

They ate in silence, _silence_, Loki thought bitter, was their only communication. There was always silence. Even if Loki try to break it sometimes. Loki never thought he would hate silence sometimes. Yet sometimes he want to talk to Ichigo, made him talk about himself.

"Loki," Ichigo said looking straight at him, Loki glance sharply as Ichigo. He never used his true name with a good reason. They were always being hunted by Shield, by Chitauri, by he-whom-shall-not-be-named or someone by Ichigo past, there was always someone. "You trust me, right?"

Loki nodded.

"Then do believe when I said, you would be in my arms again in less than a week."

"What are you talking about?"

Ichigo tilted his head sideways, "Don't you feel them?"

Warily, Loki spread out his limited human senses. He could feel then sensation being watch, of being hunted. Slowly glance around; he could see the agent uncover pretending to be one of patrons. They had found him.

"Loki, don't worry," Ichigo said gasping Loki's hand sent warmth through his body. Glancing back at Ichigo, he listen, "I would get you back."

Just as he finished said that, a loud crash was heard, they didn't need to turn to see what is was. It was familiar sound of metal, of red and gold. And, of course the sound of some mortal song, he didn't know the bands, title or such of the songs. He only knows the lyrics of the songs.

"Hey Reindeer, miss us?" a familiar drawl echo, followed by the frozen solider, the beast doctor. The red hair assassin stood in the back, without the bird assassin, whom probably was watching from far, itching to fire at Loki. Thor had to be in Asgard as he was missing. He would have not missed this.

"In a week, Loki."

Loki nodded, as Tony Stark walk to the table.

"Hey, Bambi, I would love to dance the cha cha with you. But I am in a deadline, so hurry up."

Loki turning towards to Iron man, tiring to push back his emotion, before fully managing to place his indifferent look. Stare straight at the hollow bright light that were Tony's eyes, he stood up, and present his wrist.

The sheer emotions in Loki frozen Tony an second, before he realize Loki was offering himself to him. Titling his head a bit, Tony was dumbfounded and shock. Raise his hand waiting for Natasha, whom handed him the magic restraints. Tony questioned his sanity, did he really saw pain in Loki's eyes, and _Love_? Walking with Loki cautionly to the heilcarrier, Tony couldn't help wonder if he never had that look direct at him for himself?

As he place Loki in the center of heilcarrier, Tony realize no. No one had seen him with that look. Even right now, as Loki look at him. Tony knew he was not looking at him but that stranger in the dinner, with complete faith and loyalty hidden behind indifference. It was that look, that Tony was in a deadline. The reason Tony was going to France for some fancy chocolate that Pepper loved to save their dying relationship.

Back at Anglo's, everyone stare the three men. Something had change and they felt to a degree. Natasha was the first to recover, as she turned to see the man who was still at the table. His name was Henry Zelo, but his real was Ichigo Kurosaki, from Japan. Average student punk with orange which he had stopped dyed his hair and let it grow black his nature color when he moved to America, becoming a writer.

There was nothing noteworthy; she began walking away ready to call the mission complete. Soon she was going to soak herself in a bathroom before her next mission, she thought.

"Miss Victora, please do inform Mr Nick Fury, that he has less than 72 hours to return Loki in the same way he was taken. If not, more extreme measure would be taken, none what would taint me."

"What do you mean?"

"There would be two Reds in the world if he doesn't comply, Miss Victora. Worldwide known, which neither would be me," Ichigo said standing up. Walking calmly to door, "72 hours, remember, not hurt in any way."

Pause at the entry, Ichigo glance at the heilcarrier with Loki and Tony staring at other. As if sense him, both turn to him, Ichigo nodded at both of them. Before the doors close and he left.

88

Silence was heavy and yet somehow it echoed in the Helicarrier. Something had happen, as for what they didn't know. But they had felt it.

For Loki, it is an alien feeling of trust and hope, something he was not accustomed to. Something told him that Ichigo would keep his promise. How did this mortal get such influence over him, confuse him. In his situation, Loki could see now just how much Ichigo influence him. It was frightful but exultation at the same level. It proved just how much he had fallen for the mortal. Loki grim bitterly, but Ichigo didn't want anything with him.

Ichigo keep saying, he didn't belong to him. But no one had given Loki a bit of peace, peace he vaguely remembers from his childhood now. No one had trusted him or believed him, in any way. Yet Ichigo trust him, mind and body. Ichigo let him lived with him, trust to not kill him and watch over him.

Loki knows this feeling. It was one he knew in different shades with only a few people. His mother Frigga, he loves despite everything. In fact now Loki could understand her better than ever. He could understand the glances, the sharp calls of names, the suggestions. Loki loves his brother , Thor, despite of everything. Thoe despite of his misgiving, is his brother, and care for him, they share too much things. But Loki is not going to forgive him so soon. He loves his children with all his little black heart.

Despite how everything ended. And he did care about Odin, as much as it pained him. Odin was an awful parent. Odin feed, clothe, and took care of him. Even had a few bonding moment. But Loki is not going to forgive him.

Yet, this proves that he knows himself well. He knows how he feels, and how strongly about Ichigo. So much he could say it is love. He only needs to prove it to Ichigo.

As Loki contemplation, sat with his back straight and legs cross. Tony sat opposite to him, with his face plate on like he was searching something. Which essences it is true , he currently is searching all he could on Ichigo Kurosaki. He needs to know what was so special in him. What is so special about him, that he made a god fall for him? Why couldn't Tony get that? Even with Pepper, the person, he thought knew him the best, and could love with all his flaws and issues, decide he was not worth it. Her words echo on the background like white noise, _it is no use Tony. You can't stay sober, nor take care of yourself. I have tried, I have truly. But I can't do it, Tony I can't so it anymore._ Another name to add to the ever grown list of those whom gave up on him. Why can god, and the god of mischief and lies find it. But not him? Just what so special about Ichigo? Why is Tony so broken and shatter no wants to be with him?

But those were the exactly same thought that Natasha, Clint, Bruce, and Steven. Who was Ichigo Kurosaki? They were all disturbed by being disturbed. It was the first time in a long time they felt vulnerable.


	4. Chapter 4

_Hello _

_I hope you like this. _

_It is Tony/Loki/Ichigo story, with hints of others._

_It is also Unbeta, sorry, working on my grammar. _

_I would try to update regularly on Monday_

888

"Do not forget to demand your golden star, Captain?"Loki smirked as he sat on the bench inside the container for the Hulk. Steven didn't response to the comment, he just left. Trying to shake the wrongness of the situation, Steve walked towards Fury office for his next assignment.

Walking in, Steve was stunt to see Clint standing holding Fury at gunpoint as he sat on his chair. As Natasha held Fury at what seems to be a eye stare contest as she lean over him. Before nodding as she lend back on the desk, causing Clint to lower the gun, as they stood in silence.

"Are we sure we got everything on him?'

"Yeah, he is nobody."Nick answer unfazed.

"An nobody that knows my name?" Natasha asked, "an nobody that knows about you? An nobody that threatens you?"

"Are you sure?"

"He said to return Loki or he was going to use more extreme measures. And I don't doubt him." Natasha said in such a tone tha did sent shiver down Fury back.

"How-" Fury began but was cut short as the brunette Maria Hill, ran to Fury's rooms. "Sir we have problems."

8888

They all sat down in the "A" shape table waiting for Ichigo Kurosaki. Even Thor was here, as he appeared a few hours after Loki was capture. Trying to take Loki back to Asgard, but Loki refuse using colorful languages that made Thor come out like wounded puppy. And now that Thor has been debriefed, he demands to know Ichigo. With questions and demands about honor, family name.

Tony was nursing his fifth glass of whiskey, that surprise no one as the news of his break up with Pepper pass on. Bruce as glance back at Tony worried, as he read the lasts article on gamma radiation but he didn't comment. Thor eat pop tart, a warrior treat as he called them, nervously as he wait for the stranger who Loki care for. The others are waiting for the man that causes them to feel something similar to fear.

Steps echo as the door slide open revealing a tall dark haired man. High cheeks bones, and lightly tan as if he stop receive sunlight but not pale, dressed in black jeans, and coat with a cream high turtle neck. Walking confidently, ignoring the stares he was receiving, he smiled as he glanced at the table with the Avengers.

"Miss Victora, Clint a pleasure to meet you again. I see, you are still blind, however, pity. I do wonder how you fail to realize how controlled you are. But then Miss Victora, it lessens the weight of your past. Like you Clint, yet how you fail to realize it is beyond me." He said shaking their hand as if talking about the weather.

" , how I want to meet you. I have always held a high esteem for you. Let Hulk stay with you instead of destroying it. How noble. I do wonder how came to that choice?" Ichigo said looking at Bruce with clear childish wonder.

"I didn't have much of a choice." Bruce answer as he watched Ichigo's turn from wonder to distaste.

"It seems I have overestimated you. You are nothing, Mr Banner. Not worthy of your title if you can't find a simple cure. Nor worthy of the Hulk despite the countless time He has save you. Your father was right, you are the beast for hurt Him." He turned with a flourish, as walk pass Steve barely glance at him. "Yet again a mindless tool, no wonder you were chosen for a guinea pig. Such shame, he cares about you, Captain."

Before stop right in front of Thor, Ichigo that the god's blue eyes, unflinching and unafraid. "I see what Loki means. Even pounded it into you, you fail to the see the whole picture. Is it even worth the effort, I wonder?" Thor stood dumbfound that his words.

Ichigo tisk, walking pass Fury, to Tony. Whom steel himself for the insult that Ichigo was going to deliver. But Ichigo pause and state, "I do hope you don't disappoint." Tony stood in amazing with wariness. Ichigo walked back in front of Nick, just forming a circle.

"Everyone is here, Mr. Fury, yet the person I seek is not. Why?"

"He is a war criminal. He is due to Asgard." Fury answered in his usual growl.

"War criminal? Are you not one of them? Is Mr. Coulson not one of them? By the way, do tell him I do not appreciate him snooping my apartment?"

"Coulson is dead," Steven said looking quite scandalous at the comment.

"Is what he told you?" Ichigo tilted his head at Steve before turning to Fury, "How you keep track of all the lies you tell, Fury? Mr. Roger, Coulson is healthy and alive, I can assure that. In fact you can see him in-"

"Kurosaki, you have made your point. Yet, Loki is dangerous I can't let him-" Fury was cut off as Ichigo walk to Thor's side and grab his Hammer.

"How- What-Where-" were shout by different people, as Ichigo walked around staring at the floor intensely. "I am going to collect what is mine; you may go on with your monologue." Ichigo wave at Nick who had a shock look in his face.

"You are something else, Ichigo, this is priceless. Javis take a picture and film." Tony laugh trying to break the tension.

"Are already filming, do you want me to post Nick face in your social media accounts?" Javis answer out of nowhere.

"You know too well, dear." Tony said smirk ignoring Nick angry face.

"Do seek to impress," Ichigo said before Nick could began his rant. Yet right afterwards, Ichigo gentle tap Thor's hammer on the ground. Creating a small crater. One that led to the container with Loki. Ignoring the slight rocking of the carrier, Ichigo jump down, quickly follow by the Avengers.

As Ichigo swing the Hammer like as toy yet expertly smiling as Loki glance at him with a smile and relief. While he walking to the monitor opening the container, Ichigo felt a pinch. Reach to his shoulder, he pulled an arrow. Bring it to his nose, Ichigo gave it a small sniff, chuckling, he drop it. "Really Clint, your drugs are nothing," opening the container.

"Loki"

"Ichigo, you were not harm?"Loki asking as he scanning Ichigo's body, relief that there were no wounds. Before glaring at Clint from his high point for shoot Ichigo an arrow.

"No, that arrow is not even a scratch", Ichigo ignored him, and hug him. "I highly doubt they know how to do, if they want to kill me, isn't that right Miss. Victora?" Ichigo ask turning to Natasha.

"Are we going home?" Loki asked ignoring everyone, and everything despite his curiosity.

"We are going to our new home Loki."

"New? Where?"

"Stark Tower," Ichigo answering, loving the gaping faces on everyone.


	5. Chapter 5

_Hello _

_I hope you like this. _

_It is Tony/Loki/Ichigo story, with hints of others._

_It is also Unbeta, sorry, working on my grammar. _

_I would try to update regularly on Monday_

8888

To say that Tony was shock and impress was an understatement… mostly likely of the decade or the century. If not, it was the understatement of the humanity lifetime.

There dress in old fade jeans, and equally old and fade black Sabbath shirt cover in grease, rust, blood, paint, dirty and drench in sweat stood Tony in front of the window wall in Stark Tower now refer as Avenger. Who start that? He wonder brief, before his mind went back to troubling situation at hand.

In a month his entirely life has turn upside down. And today or last night, rather had sealed the deal. More than seal the deal. It had been a rather enlighten. Watching the sun raised, he gave up. There was nothing to do; there was no way around it. There were just too much questions and no enough information to answer them.

"It was about time, he left. Who can deal with your craziness," Clint went on, as they had been for a while. They, the avengers with Loki were sitting the living room, after searching the whole tower and a good radius around the city for Ichigo. He had left without telling anyone, or at least not that explicit or told what timeframe. He was there, talking non-sense and then he was gone. Poof.

"Shut up Clint," Tony growl ignore the silence it had created. He needs to think, he needs quiet and not idiotic people blabbing on mindless. No matter how talent, skilled and enhance they were.

"What wrong, Tony?" Clint says as he looking surprise at the bite in Tony voice.

"Just shut up," Tony said drinking everything in his glass in a single gulp. Before growling and stalking to the bar. Yet he stopped and turn towards Loki, ignoring everyone and including Thor, whose eyes narrow as he did. Gripping Loki's jaw, Tony pulled him upwards, ignoring the gasp and the shouts of the Thunder god.

"He is coming," Tony said watching careful, "He is coming and bring Ragnarok for his beloved."

Loki pale deeply before he could hide it. "I do not know whom you are talking about." Loki said indifferently.

"Then Ichigo would die for you in vain."

"What?" Loki shout so harshly, he standing up and making Tony's hand fall, towering him. For the first time since Loki and Ichigo came to live with the Avengers, Loki looked like the god he was. Strong, proud, deadly unlike before, with Ichigo Loki had look, acting and behavior calmly, rational, docile dare say.

"Ichigo left to stop him."

"And you let him?" Loki shouted as his magic, his Jotun magic, began freezing everything, causing gasp and gently warming from the rest of the Avenger.

"I did," Tony say, "He has a job and apparently so do I."

"What do you mean?" Loki paled stepping back.

"Ichigo said he was leave to stop the Ragnarok, That He who shall not be named," Tony stressing the word, "was planning to use you to bring the gift of death his lover. Ichigo told me that I need return to my true self. And he disappear, Javis."

"Yes sir," Javis as the AI dimmed the light and beginning to show the security video of the lab. There Ichigo appear out of nowhere, like the teleportation Loki use.

"_Tony," Ichigo called out making Tony jump and hit himself on the hood of his car._

"_How did you get here, loverboy?" Tony yelled grabbing the glass of whiskey and huge wretch._

"_I am here to tell you, I am leaving. To stop him making Loki create Ragnarok for his beloved, Tony."_

"_Ok..ay"_

"_Do take care of Loki for me Tony. You of all must understand him the best, Tony, chaos it part of you both. Which both need to return to your past to prevent death."_ _Like that Ichigo disappear. With that, Ichigo disappear. Leaving a shock Tony, and soon after, the alarms rang_. Javis stop the film and lighten the light.

Everyone watch, as Loki crumble around the edges of his mask. He stood tall, proud, strong, but breaking apart at the edges slowly reaching his core. Thor quickly reached out for his brother. Yet Loki moved away hissing, "No, this is all your fault."

"What?" Yell Thor looking bewildered at Loki, while everyone else looking on with interests, and cold calculations. None notice the elevator ring at the arrival of Nick fury, Phil, and Maria.

"You," Loki pointed at Thor," You aren't an arrogant idiot that never listen to me. I would not have needed to stop your coronation, I would have not needed to deal the Laufey nor Thanos. If you have done your job correctly and learn your lesson fully, I would have never been control or suffer. I wouldn't have been broken for Ichigo. "Loki ended weakly his rant, ignoring everyone.

"What do you mean, brother?" Thor ask gently.

"I am not your brother, Thor Son of Odin, I am your shadow. " Loki said defeat as he sat on the couch with his arms around his legs. "And shadows are not wanted."

Thor stood shock, as everyone else. Only after a couple of heartbeats, did Nick yell, "what the hell is going on?"


	6. Chapter 6

_Hello _

_I hope you like this. _

_It is Tony/Loki/Ichigo story, with hints of others._

_It is also Unbeta, sorry, working on my grammar. _

_I would try to update regularly on Monday. _

_Also I am going to put Masque's Harlequin a longer hiatus. _

8888

Ichigo torn himself away from the scene in front of him, he wanted to reach and comfort Loki. But he couldn't. Walking towards the a tall muscular black man dressed with gold, The All-seeing All-hearing Asgardian, Heimdall.

"Ichigo Kurosaki, it is time," Heimdall said in surprising quiet voice.

"Tell, Heimdall, you whose sight sees everything and hear everything, it is possible that Ragnarok may came to be for everyone's unaware encouragement?"

Heimdall stare for a moment before launching both to a world, one Ichigo knew well yet one he didn't. He had never been here, but he knew this place. It was the palace of the Soul King. There stood the Division Zero warrior or Shinigamis and a tall woman. She was different from the others, one side of her was death, skeleton yellow with age, stain with dirt and on the other was beautiful, Hela.

"Greets Kurosaki, Ichigo, Son of Isshin."

"Greets, Hela daughter of Loki."

"You are not surprise," Hela answer in a breathless voice, "I know of your relation with my father, let I do not believe suffice for this reaction."

"I am not stupid, Hela. Since I became a Shinigami, I had questions, I knew that some would not be answer, questions that increase as time pass."

"You are correct, you would have not been answer till your death, even than you some questions would continue to not be answer. "

"Yet something change."

"Indeed." She reply emotionless as Ichigo.

"Ichigo, you are right," Heimdall deep yet quiet voice answer, "we have encouraged our worst nightmare. Now we need to you to stop it."

"How?" Ichigo answer warily.

"Ichigo ask your questions," Hela respond," everything would become clear then. I do believe Heimdall has other matter to attend."

Heimdall stare at Hela for a bite before nodding and leaving.

"All right," Ichigo stare straight back at Hela, whom began to walk away. Following her, Ichigo walk into a building, there is he stood shock as he saw a man somewhat intact in a solid rock. Regain his composure, Ichigo follow her to a sitting area. There a pervious fat woman appeared skinny appeared with incredibly large plate.

"Eat and ask your questions, Ichigo." Hela answer as she sip gently from small size tea that look miniature compare to everything else.

"Why did you created Soul Palace?"

She glances at Ichigo sharply. "Interesting, I can see the why my father took a liking to you. As the norms. First question and it is the one to answer everything. Why do you ask that? Instead of asking what is the plan, or what is going to happen to my father? You two are quite close."

"Soul Palace is the only thing out of place here. Since Thor banished, the fate of the Earth and Asgard are now forever entangle. Regardless, of Thor love for the mortals, and Loki punishment. Since they appear in earth. Soul Society is different world, one that deals with Earth only as I have been extensive. I would have notice something going on. Each world in correctly balance and alone for the most, part. Your people as other go to great lengths to keep it like that. But it is Soul Palace the mark the different, as no one is surprise to see you or others. And Heimdall brought me here. Everything leads to here, everything leads here and Loki is in the middle of everything."

"I see, very good," Hela compliment. "I am a messenger, or a travel agent. I am not Death. I control and put order in Death as world grow, evolve, and death. I have no control over who dies, and who lives. I may bend and find holes, but in the end, I only do what the norms will. Yet there are few people so connect to norms, like Heimdall and I."

"When I was born, there were few important worlds yet there were more worlds. And Death could handle it, but Odin saw in my future with his eyes. I was to be a servant of the True Death. In my early days, I committed a lot of errors as I could my role of Death servant, trial and error as with everything. You understand right, Ichigo? Getting so much power and responsibilities without having an idea what to do or much less control them."

Ichigo nodded, remembering how he needed to train to control his powers. How he had harm people by his lack of control and knowledge.

Encourage, Hela continue. "I went to different worlds picking the strongest, bravest and strong-willed warriors to be reapers. They are the first, The Original's. They reap souls, guiding them to hell, heaven and my world, to be reborn. Yet the worlds grew, evolve, and die. I created soul societies, one per world, for the important ones, the rest share a couple of soul societies."

"But as I said earlier I did a lot of mistakes, the Original warriors, those whom I choose from different worlds, were dying from too much power, too responsibilities and too much knowledge. I didn't know I had used them to stabilize the worlds. Surely you have notice how certain reapers can affect whatever world there are. Like that little boy with ice, and elder leader with the fire or that man with the eye patch?" She asked.

Ichigo nodded, and Hela went on, "the Originals were even stronger , and there affects on the worlds was greater."

Ichigo shiver at the thought.

"But as they were dying the worlds destabilize and the worlds grew. " Hela pointed at the man frozen in a frozen ice that looked more a huge gem. "There is the last of the Original warriors was defeat in a battle I had frozen him to stable the worlds."

"But I learn from my mistakes. I need to main port, I created Soul Palace , to control everything, a to protect him, a place where the new reapers would be in charge and manage the worlds. And to reaper certain souls, as you can I created this, I created the reapers with lesser power, just enough to reapers and guide. Even if you may think some are a threat, I can ensure you; there is some one with equal to rival them. Like that ice boy and elder fire-welder. Balance the universe thrives on that. This time the reapers only have a single drop of compare to the fully body of the Originals. But it is enough to protect the last of the Originals and reap certain souls."

"Reason, you and the Division Zero were not afraid of Azien. Division zero reapers are reap the souls of gods. Azien is not thing to compare to them. And there are few to people that have power to kill them and the Original Warrior thus destroyed everything." Ichigo summarized.

"Yes," Hela cheered, "very good."

"Then…that means someone in the Division Zero did not reap the soul of Thanos, the same one that he fall in love with. Reason he wants to push Loki to Ragnarok."

"Yes, only she did not fail. When she did not collect his soul, I seek the reason so. He was saved by a other being. His Final Time was change, and the norms decide that. But since that moment, norms haven't contact us. That was the premonition to Ragnarok."

"But you hope to change that," Ichigo answer.

"Yes, since the last contact with the norms, you came to be. As you have notice, you are not human as normal human. You are a hollow which Azien created by finding something long lost." She said watching Ichigo closely. "Yet, in a inexplicable way Azien somehow, found blood of the Original, something that is impossible. Something I am sure, only the norms could have done that."

Ichigo frozen as he processed the information, failing to hear the rest. His mind was struck in on Azien.

"I have a drop blood of the Original's?"

"Yes, you have the Original's blood, more than a drop I suspected. I cannot tell as it is cross with a hollow, pureblood Qunicy, and Shinigami. You are not human, Ichigo, you never were."

"But then what I am?"

"You are something different, something born from the world of the death by True Death's approval."

"Then why is it that I am powerless?"

"You are powerfully as you want, Ichigo." Hela said, "in fact Ichigo, you are more powerful than you are aware. The Original's blood as the ability to absorb the powers of his defeat opponent. Something you must have notice."

Ichigo nodded, he did feel funny after each fight. He thought it was the fact he was learning, he was wrong apparently. Yet…"I have the Original's blood and power, as a hollow, Qunicy, and Shinigami. I have the strength to defeat Thanos. Thus stopping Loki from committing Ragnarok. Your main goal, and a way to connect to the norms once again."

"Yes," Hela, "that is the goal and the mission."

"What do I need to do?"

"Survive, just survive."Hela said as he glanced at the frozen man in the rock.


	7. Chapter 7

_Hello _

_I hope you like this. _

_It is Tony/Loki/Ichigo story, with hints of others._

_It is also Unbeta, sorry, working on my grammar. _

_I would try to update regularly on Monday_

88888

Loki went underway with all his daily routine without thinking about the cold unused right side of the bed. Without thinking about the unused, half empty bottle of shampoo and body soap and the dry wash cloth. Without thinking about the utensils, same as the ones he used but so different. Different color, orange to be exact, barely used. Without thinking about the spared clothes that hang beside his, unwrinkled and unused.

Loki stood in the half used room, without thinking, ready to face another day with the bitter hope Ichigo would came back. Not thinking about it, Loki had discover long ago is helped with the pain, the confusion and the betrayal. For a brief moment, Loki couldn't help but wonder when had he become so weak, so human?

He is a god, the god of mischief and fire. He shouldn't be hurt because of one mortal. He shouldn't feel abandon, nor betrayal.

Yet Ichigo had crumbled him down. Reducing him, to a runaway, to an unwanted guest, Loki was nothing. Sighing, Loki gave a small warming to JAVIS, before teleporting to Tony's lab. Never since he had left his room, after the grand revelations, everyone had taken to seen him with pity, sympathy, and understanding. They don't know anything.

Natasha may be almost inhumanly deadly. Seen and done many terrible things. But she was human never the less. Her pain, her doing is nothing compare to him. Killing few people, or torture, Loki had to done all that and more, and had to endured even more. Not only emotionally, physical, mentally, but spiritually, magically, he had gone straight into the souls.

Arriving, Loki took the hot tea from Dum-E's out awaiting robotic hand, punctual as ever. Walking to small alcove, Loki gather the tablet and start the holograms teaching program JAVIS created. Occasionally, he would just watch Tony work while he should be studying the mortal science. Only when he couldn't focus and Ichigo occupied his mind. Yet today his mind was not into studying, even if he was close fully understanding Earth's magic or science completely.

Like now, he couldn't help think about Ichigo. He has so many questions. Some that he have answers, yet those answers, did little to truly answer them. Were he came back? Why did he leave? Why couldn't he take me? Did he really betray me? But most of all, did he loved me?

"What cats is running wild your head?" Tony cynicism voice broken through Loki's thoughts, as he glance up from his space video camera gun/ shield named Allseer, so going to be the replace for one that broke. Thor had a fit upon hear it, but Loki didn't care nor Tony.

"There are no cats in my head, Tony." Loki answered annoyed, as he sipped his tea.

"Ay, right, can't trick me, Lo." Tony said walking around the table with a new cup of coffee in his hand thanks to Dum-E. "Come on spilled."

"Do you think he is coming back?" Loki asked quietly already knowing that Tony would not stop pestering him till Loki gave him an answer. Loki just observed Tony whom stilled momentary at the question.

It has been a little over 2 weeks since Ichigo left. Yet Loki could still remember everything from that day as it was present.

_Nick had yelled what the hell was going on._

_In a reflex action, Loki and Thor snap back, "watch your mouth, mortal"_

_Loki had glanced towards Thor before nodding ever-so slightly. It was one of the few things that Loki was thankfully, Thor and Frigga were always so protective of his children, at least as much as they could. _

"_What he-is going on?" Nick asked again changing his wording at Loki's glare and Thor gripped tighten on his hammer._

"_Hela is my niece; do watch your tongue towards her." Thor said in a was describe as menace, thankfully he was interrupted by Steve. "Sir, it appears that has Ichigo left."_

"_What?" Nick yelled in contain rage._

"_He has left to fight Thanos." Natasha said, explaining everything but nothing as Nick had no idea what was going on._

"_How do we know this is not a plan of Loki and Ichigo?" Clint asked, "Beside who is Thanos?"_

"_He is a being that lives in the nothing between worlds. An appalling being that my father couldn't killed and only banished." Thor answer staring at Loki wondering what was going on, through there was a vague feeling or irked of something terrible._

"_What does that mean?" Roger asked not connecting the dots._

"_Did you not listen? This is Thor's fault. We are likely to die and all because of Thor." Tony said coldly from the corner where he stared out the window._

"_What?"_

"_If Thor was not blind with his pride and did listen to the lesson sLoki was trying to teach him. Loki would have not made a deal with Laufey. Thus find the secrets that All father had, not that he made a great father before. Yet as he took a crown he didn't want, with people that don't love him, while trying to end war Thor started before any bloodshed was spilled. He try to teach Thor from far away, he ended a war before it started and discover all the dirty secrets. He gets rejected, punishment for the same things like Thor and Odin had been before, destroy whole worlds. Rejected, lying to, betrayed, and deem stupid by Thor whom learned half his lesson by a mortal. Deject he lets go to the arms of Hela. Yet instead of dying, he is taken control by Thanos. As alone and powerless, Loki is a prey for him. Yet at the same time leaving the Earth unprotected. I sure you can mange what happen afterwards. I don't have to spelled it out." Tony spited out those words, stabbing them into Thor whom now was vaguely understand the magnitude of his action, of the situation. Yet strangely enough, so did the others, each in their own different ways._

"_How do you know that?" Clint yelled, not wanting to believe that Loki was the same like him. Control, his being push back as a disgustingly being committed atrocious, and couldn't do anything about it. Yet somewhere in his soul, Clint knew it was true._

"_Because Ichigo made you live through it." Tony turned watching they paled. Whether, it was the cold look in Tony's eyes add by his sociopathic personality in fully display. Or what he said, Tony didn't know or he did truly care. It was time to face some hard truth. _

_Natasha gasp, "You mean the nightmares?" _

"_Yes, what else has haunt you and remembered you of past?" Tony smile with complete disdain._

_Yet no sooner than when she question and Tony confirm it. Clint and Bruce minds solved everything, through the others remain clueless. "How do you know about that?" Natasha demanded._

"_There is nothing I don't know about. Especially in my tower. I know more than I let on." Tony saw darkly reminded everyone of Loki briefly. Tony ignored them, "I got suspicious when Ichigo comment about your night. I had Javis check. Thus I discover the nightmares, and Bruce's problem. With that, I confronted him, there he told me quite a few things." _

"_What did he said?" Clint yelled feeling anger, that Tony was withholding information._

"_He said, there is no better lie than the truth." Tony repeated stare them down. _

"_What? What does that mean?" Nick yelled getting try of not understand anything._

"_Each one of you has judged Loki and condemned him. When you have done the same thing and live through the similar things. None of you in here is a saint, yet you put your righteous air. So you twist the truth so it suits you." Tony said, staring at each one of them._

"_What about you? Don't you have the nightmares, right?" Rogers yelled at Tony, feeling fluster at the accusations and the judgment in Tony's eyes, whom was less saint then anyone._

"_No, I never had a single nightmare of Loki's life or pain "_

"_What? Why?" Steve asked incredulous._

"_Because I had lived the human version of his life," Tony answered. "Remember what he said when we first meet? Since that moment he has been trying to teach us something. Something you all fail to learn, consider he left, and what he did to Bruce."_

"_What did he do to you," Thor asked gently yet angrily, finally understanding almost everything._

"_He…he…" Bruce began as everyone look at him. _

"_He took Hulk away." Tony answer, "He cannot transform."_

_The silence was deafening, for many reasons, personal reasons to everyone in some or another._

"_How do we know it is not a trick?" Clint asked weakly already knowing it was fuilte._

"_Because Thor knows Thanos, and his father has warmed him about Thanos." Tony said. _

From that moment, Tony took the leadership and ordered everyone. Nick, Phil, and Maria were sent to train and search for way all the Nations to unite for the Thanos attack.

Not that was working. Thor left for Asgard for news and information. And he as yet to came back with any news in any form.

Clint and Natasha were order to get information on Ichigo. There also hasn't been any news on him. Ichigo had managed to outdo them. They had a sent a complete report of Ichigo's life. Loki had learned more about Ichigo in a file than what Ichigo himself had mention. Yet not thing hinted to what was Ichigo, where he had learned everything. Only that he was a rebellious kid in fights, son of a doctor, and brother to two sisters. Only thing worthy of note was that he was presence at his mother murder, and her dead body protected him, and his natural orange hair. They were trying every lead, but more often than not, they came back to the Tower, with same questions. Till another lead could they to where ever.

And Bruce… he stayed and worked with Tony to protect earth. Yet he usually in the lab trying to get the Hulk back without success than helping Tony with weapons or Rogers with the training. Trying to talk to Loki in helping too. But Loki couldn't. He still didn't have any power beside of a Juntu.

Roger helped whoever he could, usually with Nick training, cheering up Bruce, doing the housework. They all stay the tower, leaving when they had leads, and or training soldiers like a 9 to 5 job. That happened 2 weeks ago, after the impromptu meeting leaving a tense wariness of the future behind. Loki had refused to leave his room, the one he had share with Ichigo. Not standing the stares and questions and the realizations sunk in. He didn't know how to deal with the situation. He had felt anger, sadness, and betray. Till Loki had taken a talk with Tony, a serous unexpected talk, three days later on the third night, to get him out. Loki couldn't stand the fact Ichigo scent was leaving, yet at the same time he couldn't stand the fact Ichigo had left him behind. After everything he had told him.

_When he left his room, after ignoring everybody pleads to leave his room as along threats. It had been late at the night, or early morning depending on the point of view. Loki couldn't stand being the room with Ichigo's possessions. He had gone to the living room heading to the bar. The liquor was weak than in Asgard. But Loki didn't care, he want to stop think to stop controlling everything for the first time in his life. _

_When he had notice the window that led to the balcony open, and a figure was sitting in the edge. Walking towards, Loki realized it was Tony, and continued towards with one goal. He had to know it if true. _

_Yelling over the hard winds, and loud city noise, Loki asked "Is it true?"_

_Jumping only slightly, Tony turn toward him, "is what true?"_

"_The nightmares?"_

"_I thought you were the god of lies?"_

"_I am god of fire and mischief. Only a simple spell tells me if you are lying what is does not tell me exactly. And I know you lie." Loki while without power, still knows plenty of lying. He can almost taste the lie from Tony mouth out with his power._

"_I was not wanted child. My mom had me because of the pressure of the society of being Howard's wife without a child. She had me and left me with nannies and other servants. My father, Howard, was abusive and my mother was an excellent liar and crude woman. I learn to lie so well after her death. He died soon after, not before comparing me to his Captain American creation. The only person whom I though care about me lied to me and sold me to be killed. Without mentioning, other things that I only now realize were not appropriate. Regardless, my kidnappers deicide want to squeeze as much use they could and tortured me. I came back and discover everything, god, I was stupid back then and had to kill him before he kill me. Soon afterwards, I was dying and burning the few close connections I had. Which I can count with one hand, not a king jock. Then I discover the closet thing Howards came to say he loved me as I was his greatest creation. Jerk. I created an new element and lived. I tired to be a normal person for the girl I thought was the one, and join the Avenger. But they were only using me. "_

"_You tell the truth." Loki said after Tony finish. Grabbing the bottle in Tony's hand, Loki drank it like it was water, ignoring Tony's complain. _

"_What did you lie about?"_

"_I knew this was not a trick because Ichigo left you." Tony turn, "not because Odin warming Thor. But because Ichigo loves you and he left you here in the building with the people that hated you the most. Because it is the safest place you could be, even more so than Asgard, whom may have torture you."_

"He would came back" Tony answer bring Loki from his memories. "Remember the morning when you came out of your room?" After our little night talk, went unsaid.

Loki nodded, after Tony told what he lie about. _Loki left and had gone to his room with more questions than before. He had came to conclusion to work with Tony to destroying Thano and get Ichigo. Either to killed him for betraying and leaving him or fuck him. Maybe both._

_Walking into the kitchen, Loki walked to the Tony, ignoring the others, "I would help to kill Thanos."_

"_Okay, why?"_

"_I would show Ichigo and everyone. I am twisted and bent but I am not broken."_

"_Damage not docile," Tony mutter._

_Loki's eye narrow, "yes."_

Tony walk toward Loki and sat down beside him. "Remember, damage not docile?"

"Yes, very eloquent for you, don't you think?" Loki smirked slightly but furrowed while Tony didn't fight back with some witty comment.

"Ichigo told me lots of things that didn't make sense then, when I confronted him about the nightmare. Including that damage not docile."

"What? What exactly did he said?" Loki turned toward Tony with his full attention.

"He said, it is hard for people to be damage because people think they are docile and weak. But that is not truth. It makes them aggressive, wary not weak. Experience is a brutal teacher, effective but brutal, however." Tony repeated, "I thought it was funny for someone like him to said that. He cause fear to Natasha. Yet, now that I think about it, it makes less sense as more. You connect with him and him to you. He said you and I were the same. If your situation was one of human that is. I think he had to suffer something similar to us to know us so deeply. One can recognize another. I think he said that including himself. You know him best, do you know it that is possible?"

" I don't know him at all," Loki answer staring at Tony. "You know more than me."

"Oh shit"

"Even so eloquent, Tony," Loki smirk at him.

"Well, if in a pinch go to a eat pizza." Tony said standing up looking at Loki.

"Pizza?" Loki look confuse, "why go to food?"

"Cuz pizza is great and as all the answers." Tony said smiling, as he thought, if Ichigo included himself in the phrase. Then he must know how Loki and others would take his departure. Does Ichigo even know what he is doing?


	8. Chapter 8

_Hello _

_I hope you like this. _

_It is Tony/Loki/Ichigo story, with hints of others._

_It is also Unbeta, sorry, working on my grammar. _

_I would try to update regularly on Monday_

_888888_

"Stay away from me, Stark." Loki growl as he snuggled into his comforter, glaring from his makeshift nest. Completely failing in looking dangerous, as another cough rage through him.

"Don't be a baby," Tony said as he lean over to Loki, trying to change the wet now warm cloth for a cool one.

"I am in no way an infant. And this is your fault, I am dying from your pizza." Loki yell in a whisper volume. As his voice was breaking once again and any louder his throat hurt more. He lay in his bed, the same he laid with Ichigo, but now sore, tired, sick and with Ichigo scent long gone. It was now replaced by Loki's and Tony. How that came to be? Loki could barely believe. Tony was the only one allow to his room and the only one that didn't have a sense of respect and lay down on the bed as he bugged Loki. To leave the room, to egged him in fight to lift him from depression.

"Please, we order pizza from your usual place and got what you want. Completely ignoring my favorites," Tony said catching Loki and placing a cold wet towel over Loki forehead.

"Then you poison it. I have never gotten sick from pizza. Not even in my first time trying it."

"Just when would I have poison. Once it arrived, you pounce on it. It didn't last a chance, you eat those pizza like bear after sleep through winter." Tony said shock before place the bowel on the night stand and stretching on the bed. "Maybe it is because you are doing the whole depressed scene like heartbroken school girl. Being in the cold and mopping like puppy, wearing black and being all dramatic. God I swear I can hear Marilyn Mason's Heart Shape Glasses playing. "

"I am not a pup nor am I doing the "depressed scene"." Loki yelled again, before another coughing attack torn through his body. "Beside how would you know Heart Shape Glasses, Tony?" Loki asked managing to sound sweetly innocent.

"Aaa…" Tony started looking fluster. "Rodney had a phrase," Tony at last answered sternly.

"Aren't you a bit too comfortable with me, Stark?" Loki responded, letting what seem a good tale alone, for his sake.

"Stop calling me, Stark. You were doing so well in saying my name. Repeat after me, T-O-N-Y," Loki only thrown him a used tissue as response.

"Hey, that is disgusting." Dodging the used tissue projectile.

Grabbing another tissue from one of the many boxes of tissues between them Loki ignored him. "You didn't answer me, Tony."

Smiling, Tony lean on the head board beside Loki, "Ichigo."

"What?" Loki whipped his head so hard so fast; Tony couldn't help but wince because of it.

"He told me lots of things that night, when I confront him about the nightmares. I thought he was inducing them. But he wasn't. Yet, he told me lots of things that night, some I still don't understand. But I get the feeling the rest is going to clicked, like last time."

"Oh, what did he said?" Loki asked eagerly without caring how he childish he seem.

"You really love him don't you?" Tony said after watching him for a couple of heartbeats.

Loki only turned away, "I do care about him," in a voice that meant to be indifferent. But Tony could see the pain entwine.

"No, you love him, head over heels, cupids arrows in your butt, bitten by the love bug, the whole nine yards." Tony said with a slightly anger in his voice. Loki turn towards him, but Tony had turn away, looking for something.

Loki opened his mouth to question him, yet only coughs came out. Tony turned to rub Loki's back, "Blue."Tony said as he grabbing the glass filled with water from the nightstand.

"What?" Loki ask breathing again, taking the offer water.

"He said, do you know what color are Loki's eyes? I answer yeah, bright soul-piercing green. He responded with, funny, since many think is it blue green. It was only later when I understood it."

"Understood what?"

"I knew you had a blue tint in whole invasion. But then I thought it was because the specter, and magic to control those alien. But then, I realize, I was wrong. Thor always boasts of adventures which you help and how great of strategist you are. So you should have won. I am great and everything, the others are great too. But really, against a god, with unlimited power. We shouldn't have won. So, that meant you want to lose. But why? I realize you were control somewhat like Clint. And while some part of you wanted to control this world, that was not your heart desire. Just like Clint. You but not you. You wanted to lose but you were control to a degree. Because you need your own mind to control everyone and planned. But needed to be control to ensure your obedience. Thus you know you need to lose. Thus the half-ass plan. And once you lost you would leave to Asgard. The safest place for you."

Loki stared at him in silence, "when I first arrive in Asgard, no one believed me. I didn't even get the chance to explain. To warming about Thanos, soon he was not so important, surviving the punishments was. When I was sentence to live in as mortal like Thor, I knew I was dead. And that no one would believe me too. Or given me a chance to explain, as well, the whole myth I am the god of lie. Who would? I had no link, my only goal was to survive. When…when I meet Ichigo, he didn't care about me, or what I had done. He let me live in house with the condition to get better. Only a week later, he discovered who I was. I thought I was going to kick out or be given to your Shield for punishment. He said, how can people be so blind? He had discovered everything, with the minimal of resources and with a lazy attitude. He had even discovered why I had done it."

Tony couldn't help but feel a shot of jealously at the tone of Loki and the why he was in awe. "Do tell."

"I did it for my children. I love my children, and do not wish for them to fulfill their role in Ragnarok." Loki answered.

"Oh," Tony said not knowing what more to said.

"I am a bad father, not to extend of Odin or yours. But I have bought misfortune to my children. I do believe that distance is the only way I can protect my children from me, from what they are destiny to do, from far pain."

"I think in itself makes you a great father." Tony said after a briefly silence, "enough with the mushy feeling, let's eat pizza and watch the Queen of the Damn. I got a feeling you love it."

"Again pizza? Queen of Damn?"

"Yeah, because pizza is great and the cure of all and you going to love Queen of Damn." Tony said, as got comfortable in the bed. As Dumm-E appear with boxes of pizza and apple juice and soda.

"You plan this." Loki murmured, as he watched Tony got comfortable and Dumm-E wait patient.

"No, but I certain went with it." Tony smirked.

"Lazy" Loki accused

"Lazy you. Getting sick to not work." Tony counteracted

Loki stuck out his tongue, before turning towards the screen as the movie began. Never once, he did enjoy Tony's side, nor lean towards him, or fell asleep on Tony's shoulder. Much less, lean so Tony could pet his hair or enjoy it. _And he was not lying. Not at all._


	9. Chapter 9

_Hello _

_I hope you like this. _

_It is Tony/Loki/Ichigo story, with hints of others._

_It is also Unbeta, sorry, working on my grammar. _

_I would try to update regularly on Monday_

_888888_

Those 2 weeks without Ichigo, everyone had deal with the situation as best as they did. Yet in a strange way they felt the same. Just like grieving has 5 stages. Everyone expect for Tony and Loki, whom had different things to worry, had gone through 5 stages.

They had gone from disbelief; to amazing; to accept; to fear; to disbelief again.

Natasha was the first person to go through those stages. Which is ironic. Considering how she was the one with the least tact and empathy towards others. How she was taken a little and tortured and breed into a killing machine without thought or remorse. How she forced to into unimagined things, and how things had being against her willing. How the merely sight of her cause fear, even from those whom nurture her into a weapon. Even with the painful and extensive retraining she had endure to become something similar to a normal, was still light-years away for her to understand normal people. She often still needed guidance in. She was still confused with people interactions, her saving grace was that she was a great liar.

It was because of this it was so ironic that she understand everything perfectly.

Natasha sat on the couch in the living room in Tony's tower, now nicknamed the Avenger's Tower. Waiting for Clint whom was in the kitchen finding something to eat and trying to cheer Bruce at the same time. Thor and Steve were in the other couch watch the Tv catching up with the times.

Ever since the night when Ichigo left, and Tony had shown a dark serious side while Loki had shown his valuable side. Things have being changing non stop and fundamentally too. Within a month, a lifetime has seemed to pass.

The distrust and hate flooded her every time she saw Loki. Followed closely by anger and repulsion, as something her gut told her, that image of Loki in Manhattan was her before Clint. The anger the hatred grew, as she saw how comfortable Loki with the humanity he close eliminated. By how much ease he interact and how he had someone so close so special. Someone willing to the destroying the world for him, someone so devoted and caring like Ichigo. Someone who accept him completely, without having to make excuses to be with you. Like Clint, whom had to said it was her old boss the way she is, or how she was a little. Who blinds themselves when she kills and shows the barest and briefs of pleasure.

She could remember how Loki cooked food for Ichigo when they first arrive. As Ichigo lay and slept on the couch. Or how Ichigo mindless ran his finger in Loki's hair as he organize their furniture, as he glance at the window. She could remember how Loki would stop and glance at Ichigo wondering what was Ichigo thinking, seconds before Ichigo glance down at him and smile. It was so sickly sweet.

As she began to have nightmare, of her past; of what had be done to her, what she did before Clint and after. The subtle affections aggravate more, making remember even more. Like how walk to the kitchen so happy, how they move together so effortless. How they were in their own world.

She took pleasure even time she saw Loki glancing at Ichigo with pain and fear while Ichigo glance somewhere mile away.

Yet when that dawn happen. She couldn't believe it. She had done the same things that had be done to her. She had once again pushed everyone in away. She had help the bad ones again. She have create blur but strong morals. That she had broken all of them. Now their only hope have left them in fool quests, and their team was broken. No matter what they said and did. They were broken.

As her disbelief in how Loki's had lived among, perfectly at ease, normal and happy. Faded to amazing, to how Loki acted, and how Ichigo protect him. And just how powerful Ichigo is, without what even use all his power. Yet that change again everything was discovery. Just how long and deeper had Loki play with them. How evil was Thor and the others with their high morals and goodness, even Clint. How much Loki had suffered. To accept she was wrong and accept Loki through she was late in that aspect. However, that also into fear in how they easily they were blind and manipulate. How they weak and defend-less.

And now she was in disbelief and had a hope that there was chance in survival. As the words of Ichigo, in how Tony and Loki need to return to their past for a future had happen. She, in the 2 weeks after the useless 2 weeks of searching for Ichigo or anything information had found nothing, seem more the same companionship. That Loki had share with Ichigo. If so, then they might have a chance in win.

But then, that is only if Ichigo fails. Did she think that Ichigo is going to fail in fighting Thanos? When she doesn't even know if he even fighting for them or fighting Thanos now? But then for someone whom cares to deeply would know how much being left behind like Loki. Ichigo wouldn't leave, for anything less a certain. If Clint was like Ichigo, he would have know that I wouldn't forgiven him. Even if he success, I wouldn't forgiven. Unless…Tony was…if so…I could forgiven him somewhat.

But if I was Ichigo and leaving someone like me. Then I would leave so Tony could…but then could I leave? Unless…I was preparing and…use

"What are you thinking?" Clint asked walking into the living room with Bruce following.

"Ichigo," Natsha said ignoring everyone's reaction.

"What about him, lady in arms?" Thor boomed quietly.

"I think he coming back."

"What?" the broken voice of Bruce ask looking more alive than ever.

"What make you think that?" Steve asked.

" Because that's what I do would."

"You not him, Nat." Clint answered.

"I am now like you are not, or you and you." Nat said looking at everyone, "I was red, am red, and going to be red. Like he is going to be black."

"Black?"

"Black, nothing yet everything." She said, "killer, saint, protector, betrayer. Yet a complete normal author."


	10. Chapter 10

_Hello _

_I hope you like this. _

_It is Tony/Loki/Ichigo story, with hints of others._

_It is also Unbeta, sorry, working on my grammar. _

_I would try to update regularly on Monday_

_888888_

Loki sighed as he glance out of the window at the bight full moon. He didn't want to laid down on the cold bed. He didn't want to sleep alone. He didn't want to think about where is Ichigo or if he was hurt. He wanted to be warm, to be safe, with Ichigo.

As Loki imagine, Ichigo and him in bed like before, Ichigo with a book reading with the gently dim light over them. Stroking his hair mindless lure Loki into sleep, yet as Loki turn to get comfort and see Ichigo. He faded slow, Loki reach out to keep a hold of him. But continue to fade and replace with a short dark body.

Tony.

Loki shook his head, trying to erase that thought. He truly didn't want to think on that subject. As Loki turn, he was struck with image of him and Tony in bed so strongly. It took his breath.

He turned away quickly and left the room. Loki went to the living room straight to the bar area. Despite of it having no truly weight on him, it could at least give him a light buzz, even if that might to drink all the alcohol in the tower.

As he chug down his third gulp of vodka straight from the bottle. He noticed the open window, and a now familiar figure. The very same figure he didn't want to think about right now. Yet Loki did not walk away, with his arm fill with bottles to his room. He just gave the bottle, and walked towards the figure.

Tony was sitting on the edge with his own bottle, whiskey. Loki sat beside him without talking. As both men watch the dark skies waiting for glimpse of stars, all lost in thought. It is this silence that reminded Loki of Ichigo. Turning to see Tony more clearly, and deeply.

Ichigo had come into Loki's by accident, in some ways so do Tony.

Ichigo had effortless discover everything, with the few old resources. Had discovers his reasons, and had accept him complete. Tony had discover everything, the reasons he did things and why.

Ichigo had been quiet as he invaded his heart. He stood quietly near him, supporting him. While Tony had done the opposite, barging into his heart without care or thought and loudly and taunting he into things. Yet Loki never notice, when they both wriggle themselves in.

"What eating you, Lo?" Tony's gruff voice broke his musing. Blinking away his thoughts as he watch Tony looking at him. The reactor in his chest gave him an eerie glow to his features.

"What I can't have." Loki answer so quiet Tony almost didn't hear it. Yet he couldn't begin thinking what that could mean. As Loki launch himself into Tony.

8888

"It is time, Ichigo." Hela said, as she walking towards him.

Ichigo only shrugged for an answer and continue to glancing out at the nothing at that surround the King's Tower.

"You can refuse." Hela broke the silence that had settled upon them as she lean against rail.

Ichigo snorted, "You know I can't."

"You can. You can do whatever you want. That is the beauty of your race. So fragile, weak, and short-live beings, yet of all the being in the universe, you are the only ones that are not bound to the anything. Not even in the Norms. Many times, have the Norms fail in what they predicts. Few dare to question why is that so. Some said, because they love you mortal, others because mortal are fun pet to do what will. " Hela pause before moving to stare at Ichigo's eye. "But, Ichigo, you are free. You do not have a destiny of blood, of death. You are not bound to type of magic you weld. You are not bound by the Norms or duty. You are not trap by power that prevents you from loving. "

"Hela, my sweet death, once again you prove to be young." Ichigo said, "why is it that you are so young?"

"Do not mock me, Ichigo." Hela sneer showing once again the resemble to her father Loki, creating a pang in his chest. One he that had to ignored.

"I am not mocking you." Ichigo turn away, back to the still surround. "I admire you. I am younger than you, yet I feel older than you. Then you said sometime that makes you sound naïve. I wish I could be like that again."

"What I did I said that makes me childish?" Hela dared.

"You should know, there's no such thing as freedom. I have things you want, and you have things I want. And don't see what we have. I learned that years long ago."

Hela stood in silence. Time hardly was detectable in this place, yet after quite a while, Hela broken once again the silence. "I can see why the Norms favor you, why my father cares deeply for you, why Tony cares, why people followed you, and why they wish your death. I am mayhap young, and not learn my lesson fully as you do. But life is a brutal teacher, we both know that, so let warn you. Silence is to find ease, comfort, refuge, not to hidden. Ichigo. You must break your silence or it would rob you of everything. "

"A risk worth take if everything would find happiness." Ichigo said determine, standing at his full length, preparing to walk away.

"But if there is something for you, and you fail to get for your silence?"

Ichigo laugh bitterly, "while everything is safe, happy, it does not matter if I fading or if I have lost something. You said, I have freedom, no bounds, and no chains. But I bound beyond you can imagine with chains you don't understand yet. I have accept that fate."

Hela stood in shock, unsure what to response. This man, was broken and yet continue to fight, is dead man waiting for death. As she watching him walk away, his back straight, step firm and a haunt aura. In that moment, she pities him and hated him. Glancing at the man in the rock, Hela walk towards him and place her hand on top of the rock where his cheek is. And thinking about Ichigo, Hela could understand why HE had picked him, because she too loved Ichigo above all.

Meanwhile, Ichigo walk away from the excuses he said. He knew what was going on and he knew how much he wanted that. Yet because he knew, he is going to fight it. And hope, pray, whatever the pain and the 'what ifs' don't killed him

He walking to the shoji doors with golden design embedded into it. Everyone expect Hela, and the remains of the last Original Warrior. He adjust the thick necklace that wrap around his neck like a choker. Ichigo nodded, and walk through the door.

He stepping into the old yet new surrounds. Familiar as he knew, the white wall, the large windows, the clean yet dusty kitchens, the vents that held a sleeping man. Tony's tower hadn't change. It was both lived in and abandon. Filled with the sense of family and strangers.

"Welcome back Ichigo," the British voice of JAVIS echo in greeting.

"Hello, JAVIS, I have missed you ." Ichigo said with great affection, "How had things been?" Ichigo ask as he lean against the wall of window letting his Reiatsu out, just enough to gather attention.

"Everyone has remain the same for the most part. Mr. Banner has one with the most change. He is depress and suicidal since you took Hulk away from him. Through he was being helping Tony and Mr. Roger with training. Mr. Barton and Miss. Natasha have search for you and your origins. Yet they have experience less change after your departure. Mainly anger and regret. Mr. Roger has been training and helping Mr. Banner. "

There was a silence that led Ichigo glance up. "Tony and Loki?"

"They have heal each other, like you wish." Javis said with an undertone of sympathy.

"Like I wish," Ichigo repeat with bitterness. "Where are they?"

Javis remain silent, too long. "I see," Ichigo said at last. Ichigo force himself to stay leaning against the window. He didn't want to hear or see what was destiny to happen. What he couldn't have. Even so through, he didn't notice when he walk towards the door and ignoring Javis. Till he had a hand on the knob, Ichigo stare at it as it held all the asnwer. He could still leave, remain ignorant, and let the pain to be minimal. And in some ways hopeful…No, he couldn't do that. Gripping the knob harder than needed Ichigo turn it and open the door.

There gasping, panting was Loki growl at Tony to go faster, harder. Seconds before he switch them, and mount Tony. Both red with tension and slick with sweat and other fluids, growl each other names. Ichigo stare at the wringing bodies before him. Even in the mess, between the growls and gasping, he could feel the hidden affection.

Pain ran through him, like the pleasure that ran through them enough bring over the brink. In the shout of their names was enough to cover a choke that manage to escape. And offering enough distraction to cover his mouth and clear the runaway tear. Backing away, Ichigo regain his composure, pushing back the lump in his throat and blink clean his blurring sight.

"Ichigo, there an anomalies in appearing." Javis said, breaking the moment, causing Ichigo to tense as two pairs of glaze eyes turn towards him.

Carefully to maintain his face neutral, Ichigo turn and left, leaving the shouts and stumble behide, most of all his pain. He had a job to do over all, and the pain was going to increase as his past was arriving. He walked to living where the others have walking in their sleeping wear, arm to the teeth. Shock to see him, yet as Ichigo look at them, he could see everything was going according to plan.

Ichigo ignoring them and Loki and Tony's loud and half naked entrance to see the sky waiting.

Disgust, shame and regret yet no regret flood through Loki yelled at Ichigo who stood unmoved, ignoring his presence. Yet Loki couldn't make himself to reach out to him. He was too dirty for that. But all thought stop, a strange paper slide door appear to in the sky. Thanos.

Shame, and angry rush through Tony as he watch Loki reject face at Ichigo unresponsive self. Reaching out towards, he expected to be rejected. But he wasn't, and that didn't give him any comfortable, he was worth the fake love, fake feelings, but not worth the love or the feeling Loki had for Ichigo. He knew that Loki was think he was too dirty to touch Ichigo, because he himself though the same thing, and they were cut from the same cloth. Yet, his thoughts stop as the door appear and he ran through his mind the possibilities to get his suit.

The red shoji door appeared, everyone held their breath, they were not ready to fight Thanos. As Ichigo's arrival had told them, he had not fought him. Otherwise he would have be dead.

Out of the door, came a tall big man, bigger than Thor, yet smaller than the Hulk. With hair in forms of spike with bells at the ends, his clothes would cut at the ends careless. Yet the more surprising was the small pink hair girl at his shoulders. Whom smile and jump from the mean looking man into Ichigo's arms, without any surprising anyone expect the Avengers and Loki.

"Ichi" the girl smile and hug Ichigo, whom smile for the first time sincere and noticeable big, shocking everyone. Following him, there two men, serious looking, one shaven and the other had color strains in his chin length hair.

A child with white hair, and a snow white scarf wrap around his neck and glance around with calculating eyes. Whom widen at Ichigo sight, misstep slightly, but what cause a bigger impression as how kept glance behind. Subtlety while he glanced at Ichigo and everything at hand, but he glance behind constantly.

Behind him, a tall regal man walk out and frozen at Ichigo sight. His hair was hold by some kind of hair-clip. His eyes widen before turn away his sight. And grip his sword, hard. As all had sword, and gripped their sword, for different reasons.

Yet, it was a small short woman, whom had pull her sword and thrust it towards Ichigo. Ichigo had only step aside, as nothing had happen. And sat in one of the one-seater chair, with the pink hair girl in his arms.

"Hello Rukia," Ichigo greeted the woman. Who just stare him with angry.

"Ichigo Kurosaki, you are under arrest."

"Good to see, you don't change," Ichigo chuckle," Avengers, this is your back up."

"Back up?" Rukia question Ichigo before glance at the others.

"Yes, we are going to war again. Isn't that right, Byakuya?" Ichigo said without glancing up.


	11. Chapter 11

_Hello _

_I hope you like this. _

_It is Tony/Loki/Ichigo story, with hints of others._

_It is also Unbeta, sorry, working on my grammar. _

_88888_

Everyone stood either on the ground or suspended in the air, they wait for the stranger's answer. Yet the man suspect to be name Byakuya didn't said anything or move. He just return his sight on Ichigo whom was playing quietly with the pink hair girl.

"Don't be shy, Byakuya, everyone here knows on some level." Ichigo said without looking up.

"My orders in this mission are to assist is the arrest of being with the Reiatsu that has being causing the recently energy spike. Yet we all have outstanding orders to arrest Ichigo Kurosaki for your past crimes."

"I see," Ichigo said to him before returning his attention to the pink hair girl, "Yachiru, there is candy in this tower, if you can find it in less than a minute, I would order you a cart full of your favorite." The girl squeak a really, which after a satisfying, yea and nod from Ichigo, the girl disappear, briefly flash of pink appear showing she was teleporting or flashstep everywhere.

"Hitsugaya, set up the video cam to all Captains. Javis set up video chat with Fury," Ichigo wave as he lean his head back and close his eye as if resting.

"Why should I?" Toshiro said with the usually disbelief he felt around Ichigo.

Yet before Ichigo could response, the man whom had came with the girl spoken, "I am aint to waiting to talk to the old man. I'm being itching for a fight. Ichigo, it been a while but you aren't weak. Let's fight," the man before launching ignoring everyone's shouts. Ichigo only lifted a hand and stop the sword. Shocking everyone.

"Fight? I guess it is a good you remain the same." Ichigo turn to Bruce, "Bruce you hadn't fought for Hulk. Yet, would you want him back?"

Bruce launched himself towards Ichigo wriggle against the body of Thor whom shield him. It seems they are getting close, Ichigo thought, as he saw Thor worried glaze on Bruce. Bruce meanwhile, stood on his knees somewhere in the scuffle he had fallen. "Please, give him back. I would do anything."

"Anything?" Ichigo ask taken the sword from the beast like man and place the tip on Bruce heart. "Would you die for him like he has done for you?"

Bruce swallowed hard staring at Ichigo before glance briefly toward Thor whom clench and unclench his hold on his hammer. Nodding and answering, "Yes."

"Okay," Ichigo answer removing the sword, "then fight Zaraki."

Whats, echo throughout the room "Do you want to die?" A man with shocking red hair and big tattoo around his face yell as he walked in from nowhere.

"Well, Chad would have be great, yet Hitsugaya doesn't want to set up the video chat and I don't know if he can come."

"Why would he need to fight?" Thor boom as walking towards.

"Because he need to prove himself. Like everyone here has approve to themselves. He needs to prove he deserves the Hulk. Like you prove you deserve Mjolnir. Especially if he wishes to survive this war."

"What war, Ichigo," ask the same girl that most killed Ichigo, Rukia.

"I would only explain this once. Time is short and I need who would follow unquestioned and who won't." Glancing at all, Ichigo wait for someone to answer the call.

Bruce stood up, "I would."

Followed by Loki, Thor and Tony unison, "I would."

Natasha, Clint, Rodger followed shortly after with some level of hesitation. Ichigo turn to the suspend people.

Rukia, and the red hair man, with the trio of the menace man nodded or yelled yeah to the fight.

"I would set it up." Toshiro said, as flashstep to living room.

"I do suggest everyone prepare themselves for a long night," Ichigo said before yelling, "Yachiru a has minute pass."

A blur of pink flash into the room, Yachiru pout "I couldn't find them."

"Come, I would show you," Ichigo walk towards Loki glance at him a second before walking on. Crushing Loki and Tony.

8888

Tony and Loki had both forget the energy of Ichigo. How he command attention, and radiate safety, power, and most all they had forgotten. How it felt to be deserving end of that attention. Which surprise Tony more, he had never thought about the times Ichigo talked to him beyond the words and their secret message. But as they were reject of that, he realize he had enjoy it and had crave to some level.

Everyone was waiting in the living the room, waiting for Ichigo, and Captain Command to arrive to began the meeting. Everyone or at least the humans and the gods, shower and dress. The other non-human just picked a place stood there.

Soon, a tussle Ichigo walked in with Yachiru on his shoulder, with handfuls of candy. "You lie, ichigo." She said with a firm childish voice.

"No, I said there was candy in this tower and that you needed to find it."

"But Ichi, the candy was in the first level."

"It's counts," remove her from his shoulders, Ichigo return her to Zaraki, and sat down at single seat chair

"Are we all ready?" Ichigo ask.

"Yes," the deep voice echo as the echo of his cane hitting the ground did.

"Yamamoto, I hear you want my head again."

"You know too much about Soul Society, the 49 councilmen have deicide for the sake of Soul Society and the given recent attack we are to arrest you. You have the choice of joining Gotei 13 or die."

"I would have died, considering I was human back then without Reiatsu. Either way I would have died." Ichigo say that so causal despite of the shock it created, and the sublet gestures of discontent. "I would deal with them later."

"Kurosaki, what is the reason for this meeting?" The irate voice of Toshiro broken the conversation and cut of any other who was about to question Ichigo's comment. Yet it cause Ichigo wonder why? He was not close to him, at least not any more. Even then, their relationship was brief. He glanced at Byakuya, and watch how he looked at Toshiro, and then struggle to meet Ichigo's eye. The reason hit him like a ton of brick. So he finally admits his feelings for Byakuya and had been accepted, and Byakuya had forgotten him.

"War," ichigo began, "I know you have begin having problems. Spikes in the energies, yet you don't know whom is causing this. And you are returning to your old ways. Well, I know who is causing this situation. Thanos."

Ichigo stood up, letting the implication hit, even if they didn't know what exactly was going on. "These gentlemen," pointing at Thor and Loki, "are gods, more so than your Soul King."

Gasp echo through the portal, Sui-Fueg stand out yelling, "how dare you said that? And in front of mortals!"

"There are no mortals here, Sui-Fueg," Ichigo answer slight louder, but no way could it be said he yelled. "Thor is the son of the supposedly all powerful god. And Loki is the father of the Hela the goddess of the underworld, or often confuse with death. But the one that held all the power is the Norms, and Death is part of them. Death only want to rest and let Hela doing her work. Just as the Norms let's Thor, Odin and the rest pretend they all important and powerful. But everyone is a tool for someone else. "

Ichigo went on ignoring the growls and gasp at his statements. "With that said, there was a reaper, similar to them." Pointing at the Sui-Fueg, "who was going to take the soul of a man yet she fail to do so. In which the man fell in love with the reaper. Outcast, this man became powerfully."

"Thanos?" Natasha said with conviction, even though it was a question.

"Yes, he survived and gather powerful to impress the reaper. Yet, all was for not, she belongs to the Real Death. Yet Thanos wants her, and plans to use him. Afterall, Loki is destiny to bring the end world, human, reapers, supposedly gods, and everything in between. Thanos plan is to use Loki to bring the gift of souls to his beloved in hopes to be with her."

"It makes no sense," Rukia said."Even if he destroys everything, he would not be with her."

"There would be not thing left alive," Thor answer, "even Thanos would die."

"Love is madness, makes no sense," Ichigo said staring at Byakuya.

"How do we know this true?" An even crazier looking man answer.

"Because you all affect by it. Reason you want arrest me or kill me. Reason Fury and everyone has notice a change. More so, because I wouldn't have my powers back, after all what the reason you always seek me. To fight your battles."

Ichigo smirk before glance at the night scenery, ignoring everyone else. "Look I need, these and Shinji and Kensei with the lieutenants, Izura Izra, Matsumoto and healer Hanataro. Shinji I need to grab Kisuke and Yoruichi and any Vizard who want to join. I have already called for Ulquiorra, Grimmjow, Starrk , Harribel."

"Whom made you king?" Son fig yelled,

"I did," the deep voice of Heimdall echo.

"Hey," Ichigo asnwer unfazed.

"Hela want to give you this." Handing over the scroll, ichigo raise an eyebrow.

"Messager boy, now?"

"No, I want to prevent the mistakes of the past. Encourage the good and not the bad."

"It would be fine." Ichigo wave him off, taking the scroll regardless. He had a feeling what this was about.

"If you take the risk."

"Even if I don't." Ichigo counteract.

Heimdall sigh, before he left. Ichigo glance at the screen where fury and Yamamoto with the remain captains stood. "I want all this to be done in by morning. We would train in the morning understood?"

They nodded; through Ichigo was not one bit convinced of their loyalty. "Everyone else, prepare for the arrival of more, and training. I do recommend talking to each other. We would have a long road ahead."

Yachiru ran to Ichigo as he prepare to leave, whom stood in front of Loki. Cupping Loki's cheek, he whisper, "told you, you don't belong to me."

Loki gasp, as hurt flash in his eyes. Turning to Tony, "knew you would understand." With Ichigo turn and left. Again

******88888

Hello,

Hope you like this.

I have a couple of news.

On the Bleach and Avenger, crossover, I have update it today. I would continue it. However, have not seen the new/old movie of Avenger or Thor dark world. I know I never under rock for not seen it yet. So, the story would continue after the first Avengers.

I would restart Golden Cage. But unlike last time, this time, I would redo everything. With problems with Betas and my OWN awful grammar and spelling, the story has lost it's charm. As well, it has become mudded. Thanks to FallQueen2 story Meet my soul, and with her permission, I would rewrite story from the ground. With good or at least decent grammar, using the original storyline and some of FallQueen2 idea to my a clear and interesting would be the last chapter would do on Golden Cage, I would update the new Golden Cage under another different name.

On Masque's Harlequin, I would not continue till I finish either Damage not Docile or Golden Cage.


End file.
